Soul Eater vs The Army of Darkness
by MoonSpider95
Summary: The Deadites have invaded, Soul has been bitten, and Ash doesn't know how to speak their language. What will befall this world? Find out by reading it! Rated T for some language and what will be excessive violence, I would expect. AoD comics, SE anime.
1. Something Wrong in the Streets

**A/N: Ok, I had this little daydream running around in my head and after seeing someone write something similar (not w/ Soul Eater, but still) I couldn't resist actually doing it. I know I said I'd stop for the summer to work on my novel, but some temptations are too strong to not give in to. **

**This takes place with the Army of Darkness comics (as the portals explain how he got to Japan) and the Soul Eater anime (as I have not read the manga). **

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Something Wrong in the Streets<p>

* * *

><p>Ever since the Necronomicon Ex Mortis made his life a living hell, Ashley J. Williams had been killing the evil dead and jumping through time and space portals to prevent an apocalyptic nightmare. His next stop was a particularly strange time and place. As he fell out of yet another portal, he cursed under his breath and brushed off his clothes – tan slacks and a buttoned blue shirt, sleeves rolled up for easy access to the chainsaw's mechanics. What he saw was a dark ally and just outside it rundown buildings with neon signs he couldn't understand. Ash scratched his head in confusion.<p>

Across town, a young girl by the name of Maka, donned in a school uniform – questionable as it seems no one else wears it, jumped across the rooftop with her trusty partner in hand on the trail of yet another Afreet egg. Since the defeat of the Kishin, the hunt continued to collect souls who have trailed to the path of the demon in order to prevent him from rising yet again.

[["I don't know, Maka. He looks different from the other monsters we beat. Kinda reminds me of a zombie."]] Soul explained in his scythe form.

[[You've been watching too many horror movies. These guys tend to look different sometimes, and I intend to make you a Deathscythe."]] Maka said through gritted teeth, trying to be stealthy. The opponent had not discovered them yet. In the reflection of the blade, you could see Soul cringe looking at him.

Without warning, Maka jumped down with her jacket filling out in the wind and landed across from it. Soul was right – it looked like an ordinary zombie: rotting flesh, pale yet bloody appearance which otherwise looks perfectly human. But, as she seemed to have to point out to Soul a few times tonight, she knew an Afreet egg when she saw one.

[["Your soul is mine."]]

Maka ran up to swing Soul at it, but before she hit the monstrosity it uttered something that shocked them both: "I'll swallow your souls!"

Typically, they wouldn't understand this – it wasn't their native language. However, in this line of business they knew keys phrases in _every_ language. What with their experience as reapers, they knew when someone was threatening to swallow their souls. There was no time to react to that, however, because the monster grabbed hold of the scythe as she tried to cut through it. It tried to claw its way to Maka, but she used Soul as a type of shield, keeping it at bay. She heard Soul shout in pain. [["Gah! It bit me! Not cool!"]]

[[Soul! Agh, I'll try to get some distance.]] She jumped back holding him, but this was also a sight for someone else to see. Ash had wandered onto their fight just in time. He pulled the shotgun from the strap across his back and, with a couple rounds to the head, the deadite fell. He looked to the little girl. "Hey, kid. Aren't you too young to be fighting the undead? Or even, y'know, hold up a giant pair of scissors like that?"

Maka looked to Soul, both of them confused. [["You know what he's saying?"]]

[["I don't know. But I _do_ know that he killed that thing and a Kishin egg didn't float out. I think we need to take him to Shinigami-sama."]]

"Crap. I don't speak Japanese…"


	2. Shinigami Got Secrets?

**A/N: A short chapter. Not much action, but scenes that help the story progress and add a little background to how this all happened, what's going to happen, etc.**

**I do not own Soul Eater nor the Evil Dead franchise.**

* * *

><p>[[This should allow him to talk like us. Or let us talk like him. Either way, we understand each other.]] Death poured a magic blue aura over Ash. He protested at first, but then only sneezed as it covered him.<p>

"Testing. One, two, three."

Soul shook his head while Maka said firmly, "We got it. Now, who are you?"

He looked at her, a little surprised. He'd been through hell and back, on multiple occasions, and never got so stern when he was not fighting. What could _she_ be so mad about? "Name's Ash."

"What are you?"

"What?"

Soul sneered at him. "You heard the lady. You look human. But we never met one that used a chainsaw to cut monsters to bits. It's cool, but not exactly normal around these parts."

Ash looked around, offended. The _realm_ he was in didn't look normal in the slightest. It looked like he was up in the sky even though he was on a solid platform. Black, branched sticks that he assumed were supposed to be trees were amuck and the Grim Reaper was a joke. He could barely hold in his laughter at the thing's hands and voice; Ash didn't appreciate the fancy handcuffs either. Clearly, this was the part where he was supposed to be intimidated.

"I'm human, I'm human!"

In the slightest second, Maka seemed to become outraged. "THEN HOW DID YOU KILL THE AFREET!"

Ash, raising his voice to match hers, simply said. "With my boomstick. And I think our translations are going whacky. It's pronounced '_deadites'_."

Death stiffened. Soul was glaring at the new friend, but noticed the tension Shinigami was experiencing. Before they knew it, the dramatic moment was ruined by the playful voice. "Oh come now, the lad was just helping along! Why don't you two go after another Afreet egg? You know you need 99 of those." He started to push the two out.

Maka looked back, confused. Soul just laid back and muttered. "Actually, we're up to an eighteen count now." Ash laid a hand against his chain, absorbing what he was seeing. Shinigami-sama closed the door on them as they protested, leaving him alone with Ash Williams.

"Bonehead. You know something about deadites?"

* * *

><p>Maka sat on her couch, reading another book. Their home was filthy, but not unbearable. Soul paced back and forth beside her. He bared his teeth, showing the most demonic pearly whites this side of the Great White Shark. "Our master knows something, Maka. He tightened up SO much when that Ash guy said 'deadites'."<p>

Maka barely even looked up from her text. "You think I didn't notice how he shuffled us out of there? The man can't hold a secret for the life of him."

Soul became even more enraged at the thought of Maka knowing something was up and she wasn't doing anything; it seemed so unlike her. "Well then, shouldn't we GET OFF OUR LAZY BUTTS?"

* * *

><p>Death the Kid stood up perfectly straight, hiding himself behind the door to the realm. Ash's arms were folded as Kid's father stood trying to calm himself down. "Promised One … please don't mention the horde to my students! But … I know the deadites. They always come in armies. What has brought them here?"<p>

"I don't know. Usually it happens when some meathead reads the Book of the Dead. Step one would be finding the damn thing."

Shinigami-sama began to pace, then an idea visibly coming to him. "Some of the undead would come through from hell even after the portal would be closed. You know how some demons are. Any chance this could be another case of clean-up?"

Ash shook his head. "I've been chasing that book for a while now. No denying some dumbass started the end of the world again. What's happening outside this little realm of yours?"

Death used the central mirror to open a window to what was happening just outside of Death City. The living beings were being taken down a dozen at a time. The zombies ran rampant and bit into the flesh of every person that came within arm's length.

* * *

><p>Soul groaned and clutched his head. Maka looked up from her book again to come to his side as he began to feel faint. "Are you ok?"<p>

He growled, the pain getting to his head. "I feel really weird." Maka sat him down on the couch. She secured him with a blanket and felt his head.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"I don't know, I - - " Soul grit his teeth, shaking his head back and forth. He clenched his stomach so – in a way the girl knew what may be troubling him. Maka pulled off part of the blanket and reached for his shirt, but Soul blocked her way with his arm. "Maka…"

"Let me see." Right in the usual place, reaching from across Soul's chest and down to his side, the scar was still present. Maka's attention, however, was drawn to a bite mark. A bite mark that seems to have grown dark. Infected even.

"Soul…"

* * *

><p>Tsubaki walked into her living room to find a site that almost sent her falling down the nearby stairs out of surprise – Black*Star was reading. There was no upcoming test to study for. And even if there were, this book didn't seem like anything he would benefit learning from. It looked like it was bound in skin and had a grotesque face on the cover. "Black*Star? What are you reading?"<p>

"Yahoo! I found this amazing book outside! Not really sure about everything it says - - think it may be in Latin or something - - but it looks so spooky! And amazing pictures! Truly a book worthy of the one who surpassed the Gods!"

Tsubaki shook her head once more at Black*Star's arrogance, about to give a speech about how he shouldn't pick up strange objects off the street and that the book didn't belong to him, but then he opened it and shoved it in her face. "Look! It even has weird lettering and written in red!"

Tsubaki took it in her hands and began to look worried. "I don't know, Black*Star… it looks an awful lot like real blood…"

* * *

><p>"Father!" Death the Kid ran in angrily. He stepped in front of his father, pushing Ash aside. "You train the greatest warriors at this school. My friends and I have defeated the Kishin himself, yet you keep this threat a secret. You insult us." His attention then turns to Ash, who has a chainsaw mounted on only one hand at his side. "And the unsymmetrical fighter you have chosen disgusts me."<p>

Ash brushed his shirt off, asking with an eyebrow raised, "Unsymmetrical?"

The Grim Reaper whispered to him, "It's this whole thing with him. I fear my son suffers from an obsessive compulsive disorder."

Ash smirked, satisfied to no end as if he was given an addicting game of 'Torture the Twerp' while waiting for Dr. Zombie to arrive for a check-up. "Oh yeah? Well, ya gotta hate this." He rubbed his hand over Kid's head and shook his hair to complete disarray. He was not amused.

* * *

><p>"Aaaahh!" Liz jumped back from the gates of the school as what seemed to be zombies closed in on her. Patty seemed unphased as she put her arms around a couple of the deadites and cheerfully hugged them before she knocked their heads together; the heads in turn crammed to the point of breakage and the two fell. Liz still cowered in the corner awaiting her demise. "Patty! Transform! Now!"<p>

"Ok!"

Patty glowed and transformed into a gun which landed in Liz's hands. She shot as many deadites as should could, running through any open gap of the small horde she could find. Patty giggled as she felt the tumbling along her trigger. "Get'em, sis!"

"Where did these guys COME FROM?" Liz practically cried as she was shooting more demons.

Patty saw that as they moved away from DWMA, some of the deadites moved in. "They're heading into the school! They're heading into the school!"


	3. Teaming Up

**Author's Note: Hellooo once again! :3 Just a tad bit of formalities here ... as a call back to the original movies, the infamous "Jack and Shit" line from Army of Darkness is present in this chapter. (LOL!) **

**So, yeah...I do not own Soul Eater nor the Evil Dead/Army of Darkness franchise.**

* * *

><p>Teaming Up<p>

* * *

><p>Ash held Death the Kid at arm's length, pushing his left hand against the boy's forehead as the symmetry-obsessed opponent frantically swung his arms to avenge his disgraced hair; apparently the young Shinigami was somewhat less powerful without Liz and Patty as his tools. Ashley grew so annoyed that he finally pushed Kid away, dug into his back pocket, and tossed the boy a comb. "Yeesh, here. Means so much to ya."<p>

Kid casually walked over to the comb and reluctantly yet quickly styled his hair to its former glory. Ash shook his head at the sudden change in demeanor. Ignoring the scrap, Lord Death moved to Ash. "I have told you all I know. Unfortunately, I can never leave this city as my soul bound to it and I do not believe the deadites have wandered within range. However, my son is a powerful Shinigami as well. I suggest he aid you on your journey, as I was about to before our interruption."

Kid began to look sheepish at that mention and the two were lead out the door of the Shinigami realm and were once again in Death City. As they walked away, Kid said, "I have noticed we have not been properly introduced. I am known as Death the Kid. I am heir to Lord Death and champion over the Kishin Asura."

Ash raised an eyebrow to him. "Well hello, Mr. Fancy Pants," he began in a mock-angry tone. "I can tell ya right now all that title means is nothing but two things: Jack and shit. And Jack left town."

Kid's mouth hung open for a moment for such insolence, and then muttered, "And you are?"

"Ash." he answered briefly. "Any idea how these monsters got around here?"

He shook his head. "Not a clue. The creatures have been very troublesome to my father in the past. Before the Death Scythes would take a person's soul, the Kishin would claim them and turn them into these merciless, zombified beings. It appears to humans they were given the title 'deadites'?"

"Kishin? Only thing I've ever known to possess people is demons."

"Hm. It must be another difference in our language. The Kishin, roughly translated, I believe would come to mean _Demon God_."

The two had traveled almost completely to the school. It would take only a few minutes more.

"Yeah, that's another thing about your language." Ash continued. "There are still words I don't get. Like Shinigami. I hear that a lot. What's it mean?"

Kid explained, "I believe it would translate into _God of Death_. What you must understand is that while the demons' purpose is to create chaos in the world, the Shinigami must work with the aid of their Death Scythes to preserve the balance of the world and collect evil souls called _Afreet eggs_ before they can evolve into a living Kishin."

That explanation opened up so many questions for Ash. Exactly what were Death Scythes? How do they collect souls? And do Afreet eggs really look like eggs? All this pondering ceased when a crowd of deadites was visible. Kid immediately rushed in at the sound of a familiar gun being fired in harmony with Liz's screams. Ash started his chainsaw and followed behind, slashing through deadites at the same time to ensure the safety of the son of Death himself. He stood stunned for a couple of seconds as Death the Kid finally reached his partners while Liz kept shooting. She screamed, "Kid!"

"Liz, transform!"

While Ash was putting his chainsaw to good use, he became slightly distracted by the sight of the girl with long brown hair vanishing in a bright white light with a gun to take her place. The other gun she was holding fell as Kid caught them both, holding them upside-down with one in each hand – a very symmetrical pose.

It only distracted Ash briefly, however, because a split second after the transformation he used the chainsaw to cut a deadite's head right down the middle and use the now-accessible spine to whip and grab a couple more zombified bodies before slicing through them as well. Death the Kid shot back at the horde, the beams from Liz and Patty's soul energy firing out at the demons. For a moment it looked like the zombies began to decrease ion number, but the creatures Kid seemed to take out always managed to get back up. In fact, most of them did. Seeing the situation spiral out of control, Ash yelled, "We need to book it! These things ain't staying down!"

"No!" Kid screamed. "We need to head inside! My friends are in there!"

"Kid, they're as good as lunchmeat by now!"

"Let us just go!"

* * *

><p>Tsubaki shook, cradling her head in her hands, fearing the worst. "Please," she begged. "Black*Star, please stop reading that book!"<p>

"Yahoo! But there are so many passages in here!"

"But … Black*Star…"

"This one looks cool!" The blue-haired boy admired the text and read, stumbling through syllable after syllable of the ancient incantation. All the while, Tsubaki shook, now more out of physical need than of nerves. The girl dropped to her knees, her eyes now glowing a bloody crimson light. Upon finishing the non-translated passage, Black*Star turned to see his weapon levitating a foot off the ground with an eerie black luminescence surrounding her.

* * *

><p>"Maka … I don't think this is helping." The girl had her arms around her weapon, wrapping bandages around him after they had been disinfected thoroughly and painfully. Nevertheless, the blackness has spread and Soul began to look ghostly pale. Maka sternly pressed on him palm, sending a sharp pain throughout his upper arm and sending a deathly stare into his eyes.<p>

"I'm trying to help you."

Before Soul could offer a snarky remark of the pain she has already caused, noises, ghastly and disgusting noises, were audible down the hall. Some were reminiscent of rabid dogs eating away at an animal carcass, moaning and speaking some unrecognizable phrase – though if one had to put words to it, the sound would resemble "swallow your souls". Maka helped Soul up to prepare in case battle was necessary – and it would be. However, soon after the sounds of familiar twin guns firing echoed, as well as the screeches of the slain. The two looked to each other before the door slammed open, Death the Kid and the man from earlier crashing through. Kid said, "Soul! Maka! The Kishin spirits have possessed the living and found their way to Death City sooner than expected. We need to get away!"

Maka nodded, unable to speak, and allowed Soul to lean on her for support. Ash grimaced at the wound, knowing all too well what it meant, but the boy seemed to only be in the earlier stages at this point; there was no time to ditch him at any rate. Ash hurried, "Ok, we have your friends, so let's go!"

Maka interrupted, "We still need to find Tsubaki and Black*Star!"

"Gah, _more_ kids? Ok, lil' grim reapers, let's move it though. Where to?"

Kid led the way, he and Ash allowing a path through the possessed to a nearby building. Ash looked up and cursed under his breath as a feminine form was visible among the blackened clouds overhead. Inside, the apartment was askew, debris everywhere, and Black*Star lay crashed over a broken table with one of his legs propped up. Maka ran to him. "Black*Star!"

Ash ran his eyes across the room for not even ten seconds before noticing the book bound in human flesh not two feet from the assassin's hand. "You idiot!"


	4. Stolen

Ash picked up Soul who struggled for a few moments but eventually became too weak to resist. Maka looked to Ash stubbornly. "Where are you taking him?"

Ash answered her without stopping. "To that super-high, muckity-muck Lord of Death you guys have. This little guy's been bitten and, from the looks of things, he's ready to turn into a deadite at any moment."

Death the Kid suddenly wore a face of sadness which at some point transitioned to anger. "Soul was bitten? Black*Star!"

"What?" answered the clueless assassin.

The Shinigami's face grew red as he drew Liz and Patty once again and unleashed a flurry of attacks on Black*Star. "Soul has been our friend for years now at this academy! As a result of your blunder, his soul may be lost forever to the Demon Gods!"

Scolding no longer, Kid combined his partners as they grew and connected together. The two pistols became a large machine with electricity circulating around it. "DEATH CANON!"

The canon began charging to maximum blast, Liz and Patty counting off the percentages.

Ash was no longer surprised by what happened in this world, so instead of simply staring at the sight, he stepped between them. "Ok, alright, we all get the kid's an idiot. Now can we just fight together instead of against each other? We have an army to take on, people! Are you Grim Reapers or are you mice?"

Kd gradually disarmed his weapon as Liz and Patty took on their human forms once again. Kid almost whispered, "My apologies. After such adventures, friends are dear to me. I do not wish to delay our actions any further."

Tehri eyes trailed to Maka who was sitting at Soul's side once again. The group joined her, and Ash leaned closer to the infected boy. "How're ya feelin'?"

"Not so cool … but, I don't feel evil or anything."

Ash smirked. "I doubt you know what _that_ would feel like.

A guilty glimmer crossed Soul's eyes, thinking of the demon inside of him, the black blood. Soul began to wonder how how the wound would react with his blood. He wondered, as well as Ash was inside, why the infection was taking so long in the first place. Soul reasoned that perhaps, on some level, his blood was working to protect him. What worried him most was the little demon inside of him. It hadn't spoken a word. Nothing was attempting to suck him into madness. For a moment, it came as a relief. However, now that he was free, Soul felt as if he was going to die.

Soul finally answered, "And you do?"

Ash stood up, Maka's eyes on him as well as Soul's. Rubbing the back of his neck, he responded, "This one camping trip, my friends and I went to a cabin in the woods for the weekend and … it took them. My girlfriend. My sister. My best friend. Everybody. I started to turn evil myself. I stopped it by cutting off my infected hand."

A wave of pity came over the reapers, Black*Star and Death the Kid glancing to each other in a silent truce.

Soul started to stutter, "B-but we can't cut out my stomach!"

Ash shook his head. "Ok, it doesn't seem to be moving that fast for whatever reason. Now, uh, which way was Lord Death?"

Liz sighed. "He lives in another realm. We contact him by dialing his number on something. Patty?"

"Yes!"

The younger sister bounded over to the pane of glass on a nearby convenience store window. On it, she drew the picture of a giraffe.

Ash shook his head in his palm. "The number, lady?" He turned to the rest. "And where are the adults? I can't babysit forever."

Liz interrupted. "The bunch of us are sixteen and seventeen, you jerk!"

Maka shook her head and answered, "After the defeat of Asura, many of the senior members of the DWMA – my father, Proffessor Stein, Miss Marie, well, everyone – they all were forced to travel to different corners of the globe to make sure that the Madness has been forced out of humanity."

Ash rolled his eyes back. "Ok … I'll bite … what's 'the Madness'?"

Kid answered him, walking up from behind. "It was what it was … Madness. At the rise of Asura, humankind fell in chaos. It infected our own, though not as much as ordinary humans. Some of it was caused by Asura's very presence, others by the spread of the black blood."

Soul flinched at the mention, but no one noticed. He shook his head, gradually stood, and walked over to Patty, giving her a light shove. "Let me do it."

42 – 42 – 564

The pane of glass glowed brightly and soon Lord Death was visible once again. "Hello? Oh, hi, kids! I hope everything is going well."

Ash interjected, "Yeah, just about as well as a prostate exam."

Maka rushed to the God. "Soul was bitten, sir. And the deadites have made their way to the academy."

"They have? Oh my. That is a problem. I would go down to help, but seeing as how we're short-handed at the moment, I will have to care for Soul myself as well as direct the others to prevent the return of the Madness. Mr. Williams, you are confident you can defeat the infestation, correct?"

"Well, yeah."

"Good. My students are fully capable of assisting you. I'll send for Soul. His supernatural resistance as a soul eater may be helping him, but the fact that he hasn't changed yet is still remarkable."

Soul smirked, "Glad I could be so cool to impress you, sir."

* * *

><p>Kid walked behind Maka, Liz and Patty armed on him. "Maka, without your weapon your strength is considerably lessened. Are you sure you want to continue?"<p>

She nodded.

Black*Star held his arms at rest behind his head , walking nearly relaxed, blowing air in an attempt to whistle. Kid looked back to him in a wave of disgust. Maka looked away as well. Black*Star began to grasp that they had something on their minds, but he still was not taking the hint. "So, where are we heading again?"

Ash looked to him, annoyed. "We're in your school right now. Judging by the swirling, ominous purple clouds, this is where the girl flew off to remake the castle that houses her army. It's strange. Should've seen a shitload of deadites by now."

As if on cue, a small army surrounded them. Ash smirked, "Wow, these guys were smart enough to have a strategy. Kudos to the chick, then."

Ash and Kid sprung into battle, using their signature weapons to blast holes through the undead. Ash tossed Maka his shotgun as he was making use of the chainsaw. The force of the blasts often took her aback, but, moving quickly, she adapted to the new weapon. Black*Star relied on his skills as an assassin to punch and kick holes into his enemy. Miraculously, the boy did not get bitten.

In the distance, a deadite yelled, "Death to the Promised One!" Ash used his chainsaw against it in defense, splitting it completely in half. One half of the creature grabbed the Necronomicon from Ash's belt. Kid shot his weapons after it, but it was too late. The army was swarming in, filling in the gaps too quickly for the men to make their way through to the cursed text.

Ash cursed loudly, though it was mumbled by the attacks and constant echo of "I'll swallow your soul!" There was nothing left right now but to fight. A person's shriek broke those screams. Black*Star turned his attention to a person in a black robe with short pink hair. A black sword with an enormous mouth was the child's defense as it quivered at the sight that surrounded it.

"I don't know how to deal with this!"


	5. Fighting the Demon Queen

The dark castle continued reconstruction. A group of six skeleton deadites approached their queen. "Oh mighty Mistress of the Underworld," one of them began. "the Promised One has not yet been defeated. There is word that students of the Death Weapon-Meister Academy have joined him." He backed away fearfully. The creatures huddled together preparing for her reaction.

The Demon Queen possessing Tsubaki now had her clad in a flowing black gown whose collar was spiked and reached past her head. She spoke. "It matters not." Another deadite handed her the Necronomicon. "We possess the Book of the Dead. The Necronomicon Ex Mortis was the one key element to our defeat, and now it is mine. We will not be vanquished. First we conquer the land of the reapers, the land of order in life and death. Then, we defeat the human world. No one can stop us now."

* * *

><p>"I don't know how to deal with this!" The child with pink hair and a black robe shivered before these strange people.<p>

Ash held his hands, human and metallic, at his hips, annoyed. "You said that already! Look, the deadites are long gone now. Me and these kids are gonna go beat the Head Demon, so if you want outta this then head a few hundred miles in that direction and you should be safe." He pointed to a random area.

Maka walked closer to her friend. "Chrona, it's me. Maka. Don't you recognize me?"

The person stuttered, "Y-yeah, b-but there were zombies and you had a gun and there's that strange man with a chainsaw …"

Maka smiled. "It's ok. He's a friend. We're going to make all those bad zombies go away."

A black lump formed on Chrona's back, creating a small symbiote-like second being. It said, "Yeah? Well you better! Those things were freaky and they just kept coming back! Holy Hell, where did they come from?"

Chrona reasoned with it, "P-please, calm down, Ragnorak."

Ash put his hands up, shaking them to signal _stop_ as he held his eyes tight. Williams said to no one in particular, "Now I'm lost again! What is with the black thing coming out of the kid? And you!" He turned to Chrona. "Are you a boy or girl?"

Black*Star whispered to Ash, "We're not really sure ourselves."

Death the Kid explained while Chrona cowered before Ash, making Williams feel guilty for shouting. "Chrona's mother, Medusa, abused him, or, uh, her, to the point where Chrona turned out like this. And the Black Blood that is keeping Soul alive is in Chrona too. Only here, like how Liz and Patty are my weapons and Soul is Maka's weapon, Chrona's is … well, it's Chrona's own blood."

Ragnorak moved up, confronting the Promised One. "Well, what's it to ya? Chrona's past is the kid's own damn business, punk!"

Chrona groaned. "P-please, Ragnorak!"

Ash retorted, "Oh yeah? Well can I at least know Chrona's sex? You would think something simple like that would be common knowledge!"

Maka interjected, "You guys, it's really not that important!" Chrona slumped, miserable.

Ash answered, "Well if no one knows, then it makes me pretty damn curious! Ah, well, whatever, we have deadites to kill and a queen to take down!"

Black*Star shouted, "Yahoo! And we'll save Tsubaki, right?"

Williams frowned and looked to the rest of the kids. He hated the ever-hopeful look on their faces. "Uh, look. You all need to understand something. You see … when a person is possessed by a demon … they rarely ever come back." Half of the team now looked hurt, the other half angry. He continued, "Now there _is_ a chance. I mean, different passages in the book do different things. We might be able to save her … but we might not. The same goes for Soul and everyone else infected. Well, the ones that weren't slaughtered, I guess."

Everyone in the group now stood solemn. Liz and Patty remained in their gun forms, but inside they hung their heads.

Maka moved to Chrona as she seemed to be the only one able to comfort the child. "Do you want to help us, Chrona?"

The robed person turned to her. "Yes, I … I do. I don't want everyone to die – I wouldn't know how to deal with that."

Maka smiled and helped Chrona up.

Everyone was secretly wondering if Chrona would be able to help at all, but they still moved slowly into what used to be the academy and what has now become the lair to an overlord.

* * *

><p>Soul opened his eyes to find Lord Death hovering over him. "Sir? W-why are you here? I mean … shouldn't you be helping the others? Your power …" He broke off, groaning in pain from his infected wound.<p>

Death hushed him. "Soul, you need to rest. The others are about to fight for you and Tsubaki."

He protested, "But you …."

"I need to look after you. Honestly, I haven't a clue what's happening!"

Soul's eyes began to close again, but this time he could almost hear music. Death continued, "The deadite bite and your black blood … something's happening, isn't it?"

The world in front of Evans wens went black. "Soul?"

* * *

><p><em>Soul pulled back the curtains to find his piano sitting in the spotlight. Reluctantly, he sat down and prepared to play. However, before he could, the little devil inside of him was visible. It was dressed in a black suit as usual, but its red skin was scarred and decayed. "Welcome … Soul." <em>

_He gasped at what his other half has become._

_ The piano began to fall apart and black slime began to climb over the boy, reaching up from the endless midnight pit beneath him. It sucked him in, deeper and deeper until he was completely submerged._

* * *

><p>The possessed Tsubaki walked, almost impatiently, across her throne room. The Necronomicon was strapped to her waist. She gave a devious smirk as a loud crash interrupted the haunting silence. Death the Kid came in while shooting off Liz and Patty. Black*Star was basically jumping around the room.<p>

"The Son of Death and the foolish assassin?" The Demon Queen ran to dodge the soul energy bullets from Liz and Patty and flipped Black*Star in one swift movement as he came flying at her. "So this is a diversion. Where is the Promised One? Where is Ashley Williams?"

Black*Star howled, "Yahoo! Ash won't even have a _chance_ to beat you! You will be defeated by the one who conquered a God! Me! Black*Star!" The blue-haired boy made another leap at his weapon, but she held his arm against his back to a degree that would completely break it off on an ordinary human. Black*Star fell, clutching his arm and moaning, while Kid started shooting at his old friend again, running so she could not easily target him. He scolded, "Black*Star, you imbecile!"

Tsubaki hissed, her face contorted, and threw the furniture of her throne room at the children. Dark shadows filled the room as she spoke again, knowing Williams the only one capable of defeating her. "Where is the Promised One?"

* * *

><p>Lord Death laid defeated in his Shinigami Realm. He was torn to pieces as he was after the conflict with Asura. His lifeline remained steady, however. One eye peeked open, but there was no strength to continue, no strength to speak. Soul was satisfied.<p>

The weapon was no longer held within the confines of the makeshift hospice. He walked through what used to be the school to Tsubaki's side. His face was twisted into a cold smile with the molding streaks of the black blood trickling in small rivers down his features. Soul's eyes glowed red, his soul-eater teeth seemingly even further elongated than before. "I'll swallow your soul."

On the outside looking in, Maka was on the verge of tears. Ash held his good hand to his head, disappointed. "The little guy didn't make it."

Maka turned to Chrona, her courage somewhat shaken but unmoving. "Are you ready, Chrona?"

"F-fight Soul?" The child turned to see another friend taken by the undead disease and Kid and Black*Star failing to keep an evil Tsubaki at bay. Soul turned to her, his teeth now dripping with his own dark liquid. He walked closer to the group, Ash preparing his chainsaw and Maka cocking his shotgun. Chrona shook, taking steps back as Evans walked closer. "I … don't know how to deal with this …"


	6. Finale

The human cat, Blair, sat crouched over a decorative cabinet while clad only in a small towel. The deadites had cornered her, but her climbing abilities kept her out of reach. They chanted to her.

"Join us!"

"I'll swallow your soul!"

Her long, purple hair swayed as she looked them over, confused. Her _Halloween Canons _seemed to have no effect. They just kept coming back. "Meow?"

* * *

><p>Since the rise of the Kishin, the Witches' Clan's power had dwindled. All the spells and incantations and potions between all the witches were futile. Each witch would blast a deadite or two. The deadite would rise again. A witch would fall. Another deadite would be part of the demon army. The process would repeat itself.<p>

"Ribbit!"

Eruka, the toad witch, recognized a zombie when she saw one. The girl attempted to cast a protection spell around herself. She ran to the supply room to get the materials. The deadites ran after her. The materials were of no use.

She was taken.

* * *

><p>Ragnorak pushed Chrona forward. He coached the child, "Soul isn't Soul anymore! Just kill him! Remember how things worked with Medusa? Just kill him!"<p>

A nervous smile crept across Chrona's lips. "Y-yeah … I just kill him."

Soul grinned at the challenge.

Black*Star and Death the Kid moved out of the way as Ragnorak, now in sword form, dragged itself across the floor of the castle towards Soul with Chrona as a still attachment. It swept at the boy's feet, but he sent spikes of his own black blood to impale Chrona. Chrona, in turn, hardened its own blood so it would not be penetrated. Ragnorak screamed and the sonic wave knocked Soul on his back.

As Tsubaki watched, Maka brought her attention to a _different_ fight by firing the shotgun at her. The bullets were deflected when the Demon Queen waved her hand. Maka sent a flying kick at Tsubaki, the queen taking matters into her own hands and flipping Maka to the floor instead. That move left Tsubaki open from behind and Ash took advantage. He snatched the Necronomicon from her waist. The Demon Queen, of course, immediately noticed and called out to her subjects. "My minions! Protect the Necronomicon!"

Deadites crawled out of the woodwork. Another small army formed in the castle of Shibusen. Death the Kid yelled, "Ash! Maka! Chrona! Keep fighting! Black*Star, Liz, Patty, and I will hold them off!"

The sisters called off simultaneously. "Right!"

Black*Star jumped onto the heads of the deadites. He braved reaching his hands into their mouths to pull out their spines. These weren't possessed people. They had to be creatures that crawled out of Hell itself. Maka landed a blow to the back of Tsubaki's head. Tsubaki tossed Maka into the opposite wall. Chrona looked around to the blood that Soul had already spilled by cutting into the child. Chrona turned each individual black blood droplet and turned them into spikes. Ragnorak cried, "BLOODY NEEDLE!" The needles all successfully pierced Soul, but he only kept moving. It was as if he didn't feel any pain at all. Even Chrona felt pain.

What had Soul become?

* * *

><p>Lord Death was no longer in bad condition. Soul may be evil. He may be nearly unbeatable. But he did not possess the power of a Kishin and he did not possess the power to defeat Death itself. The entity hung his head. He had been caught off-guard when Soul had changed. There were very few options left.<p>

He had the chance to stop Soul then and there, when he got out of his hospital bed. But he hadn't. What were his options now? Leave to go help his students? They were in the very heart of war at that moment. A plan was set. He could only watch by the mirror as the fate of his world and the human world combined began to unfold.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki attacked Ash with shadows. He wasn't hurt, but he tripped to the ground, letting the Necronomicon slide out of his grip. As Kid kept firing off Liz and Patty, Black*Star jumped from between more deadites and gabbed the Book of the Dead. He attached it to his pants and avoided the oncoming zombies as he gained his weapon's attention. Maka saw Tsubaki run towards Black*Star, so she tossed him Ash's shotgun. Black*Star caught it and used it against the horde at Kid's side.<p>

Ash fought against the shadows that encircled him. He tried to see through it, but apparently shadows are only tangible when they want to be. Tsubaki left Black*Star. After all, this was all about the Promised One. Soon, Ash couldn't even see the fight as it developed. He was in total darkness. Tsubaki was the only other sight to be had. She leaned closer to him, her face shifting before his eyes. "You will die now, Promised One. You will die and the evil shall rule."

He struggled, but to no avail. With a shake of his head, he adjusted his hair out of his face to reveal a smirk. "Yeah, yeah. Do you have any idea how many times I hear that a week?"

Tsubaki chuckled at his arrogance as she clenched his face, her nails digging inside of his skin until there was the faint dripping of blood. "No, please don't give up, Ashley. It will make your soul all the tastier to devour."

Looking panicked, ash asked her, "So you're really gonna do it, huh?"

A small yet thunderous laugh escaped her. "Was there ever any question?"

"But you know …" A smile took him again. "I'm not the only one who can read a passage of a book."

Her eyes widened. The book. Williams did not have the book. Williams did not have the book. Which meant someone else did. The shadows slowly released Ash. Tsubaki turned to where she had seen Black*Star. The boy was buried in her army.

Soul sent spikes of his blood again and again into Chrona. Chrona blocked what it could, so Ragnorak boosted the child's power by releasing more sonic screams; it seemed to be the only way to slow Soul down. "Screaming resonance!" Even though the attack inflicted damage to the weapon, he wouldn't go down, much like the other deadites. Chrona was beginning to tire.

Death the Kid was beginning to feel cornered. Liz and Patty were getting tired. Even their Death Canon had no effect. The creatures were absolutely disgusting _and_ asymmetrical. They crowded around him. Liz screamed, panicking again. "H-how do we beat them?"

Patty repeated after her sister. "Yeah, how? How?"

He admitted, "I … I don't know." Kid shot his weapons off, attempting to delay the inevitable. Soon after he nailed a few that were getting too close to him, Black*Star flipped over his head and kill more with the infamous boomstick. The reaper made a note to thank him later.

Ash stood and ran to Black*Star, sawing through every deadite in his path. The roar of his chainsaw demanded attention from more of the deadites, but they only became more victims. Maka distracted Tsubaki, fighting with her hand to hand. The Demon Queen would use her otherworldly power, and Maka would deflect it. Without Soul by her side, her one hope was the combination of her courage and the Angelic Aura she inherited from her mother.

Ash finally reached Black*Star, grabbed the Necronomicon, and ran with him and Kid to get away from the horde. The Demon Queen noticed him fleeing but could do nothing. Maka was putting up too much of a fight for an ordinary meister. At any rate, her legion was chasing after the Promised One. A good amount, at least. She would not be defeated.

The trio killed the last of the deadites chasing them as they ran through the halls of the academy. Ash locked a door behind them, but it would only serve as a minor blockade, not a barrier. He knew this. Williams shoved the Book of the Dead into Black*Star's hands. "Ok, we gotta hurry, kid. Find the passage you read that started all this and maybe – _just maybe_ – if you read it backwards these demons will go back where they came from."

Black*Star nodded. He opened the book. Minutes later, the blue-haired boy was still figuring through the pages of the ancient text much like a monkey picking fleas out of fur. Kid and Ash grew more annoyed by the moment.

* * *

><p>Chrona couldn't stand anymore. Soul walked closer, barely a cut on him. While the deadite curse prevented him from dying, it also seemed to unlock a new function of the black blood. The two seemed to work together to <em>heal<em> Soul. He was unstoppable. He leaned down over Chrona, who was shivering at the sight of him. Even Ragnorak could no longer find the energy to fight. Soul's face was an inch away from Chrona's. "I'll swallow your soul."

Maka began to tire as well. He legs failed her as she crumbled before the Demon Queen. Tsubaki was becoming weary of Maka's insolence. She reached her hand over the meister's face. Her soul would be hers.

The Angelic Aura glowed around Maka, creating a lightshow of wings that crept out from her back. The queen's hand was forced back. Maka was protected, but she could not _fight_. Tsubaki became infuriated. She screamed, "My legion! The Promised One has escaped with the Necronomicon! Find him! Kill him! Kill him and everyone!"

* * *

><p>The familiar moans and screams echoed down the hall. There was pounding, pounding, and more pounding at the door. A small window of the top of it shattered, an undead arm stretching through. Ash forced his back against the door to buy Black*Star more time. Death the Kid aimed Liz and Patty in that direction in case they broke through.<p>

Black*Star howled, "Yahoo! I found it!"

Ash yelled, "Well read it! Backwards!"

Black*Star ran through the passage once in his head. He loudly pronounced each syllable, struggling to not only speak in another language but in another pattern as well. Soon, the pounding stopped.

* * *

><p>Soul clutched his head just before reaching Chrona. It felt to him as if every fiber of his being was pulled apart piece by piece. The deadites in the academy disintegrated. Tsubaki began to feel faint. She fell to the floor beside Maka. Throughout Death City, the curse began to lift. Blair climbed down, careful of ashes left behind. Eruka was freed, as were the other witches and reapers.<p>

Soul looked over to Tsubaki and was surprised to see Maka defeated as well. Still, the fact that he was conscious meant that he wasn't trapped anymore. Soul was still a victim of the black blood, but he was alive. "Cool."

* * *

><p>After time had passed, it was revealed that although the majority of the deadite was from Hell and many victims were freed, there were still reapers who died during the incident. A memorial was scheduled in their memory. In the Shinigami Realm, or <em>Death Room<em> as Ash learned it was called, Liz, Patty, Death the Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Chrona, Maka, Soul, and Lord Death himself were lined up to see Ash off.

Black*Star rubbed the back of his neck and handed the Necronomicon Ex Mortis over to Ash. "I'm sorry I caused all of this. The least a big person like me can do is put an awesome but deadly book in a place where no one can find it!" He smiled.

Liz interrupted, "And maybe now you won't read ever again!"

Tsubaki blushed, remembering how surprised she was to catch him reading.

Ash snatched the book; he may like Black*Star, but still couldn't trust him. "I'm going to miss you kids. The kids in my world are lame – they always get eaten."

Maka added, "Lord Death found a portal that opened this morning. I'm guessing that's your ride back."

Death interrupted her. "Having you over was so nice, Ashley! Once again, I apologize for my student nearly causing the apocalypse."

Ragnorak shouted to Black*Star, "And it better not happen again!"

Chrona calmed down its other half. "Please, Ragnorak … I still don't know how to deal with you!"

Ash nodded, a little creeped out. "Uh, yeah, ok. So I have my ride back? Great." He added, laughing, "Later, screwheads!"

"Bye-bye Mr. Chainsaw Man!" Patty screamed unpredictably. Lord Death led him away and back to his home. Death the Kid looked to him in admiration while Liz calmed down her sister. Tsubaki whispered, "Thank you."

Soul shook his head, and then ran to greet Ash one more time. Maka tried to run after him, but soon she realized it was futile and only smiled as Soul turned Ash around. The Promised One looked more confused than anything, but Soul stopped him in his tracks with his arm in scythe form. The weapon's grin revealed all he had to say before it was said. "Stay cool, man."

Williams smiled as well. The two bumped fists and Lord Death once again led Ash through the portal and back to his own world.

* * *

><p>"Shop Smart, Shop S-Mart!" Ash Williams called to some customers as they left the store. The times when his life is normal are bittersweet. Sure, there are no monsters to kill him. There are no threats to his life and everything was easy to handle as could be. But, everything was boring. That, or annoying. Exhibit A was playing before him as two kids were fighting in the aisles. He was going to tell them to break it up, but saw it as a mock-fight.<p>

The older boy was dressed as Soul Evans, a friend as Black-Star, and a younger sister as Tsubaki. He wondered how this was possible. Those people were in another universe! But with a turn of his head, posters and plush items were visible. Right next to them were DVDs. All were labeled _Soul Eater_. Williams smirked to himself, picking up both "weapon" and "meister" sets.

"Looks like I can catch up with my old friends after all."


End file.
